Falling For A Vampire
by Kosue1501
Summary: Sakura gets into vampire business and is now on Konan‘s to kill list. Now not only does Itachi have to find a way to get rid of Konan, he has to deal with Vampire hunters and the unknown enemy vampire Konan hired. Eventually secrets spill out. Ita/Saku
1. Vampires exist?

It was a small village, no doubt about it. It was in the middle of a forest with trees all around and a small lake was nearby. Everyone was caring, friendly and joyful. They all looked out for each other no matter what the situation was. They never really had much but they all still made it. There would be a festival every few months where everyone would gather around and talk about things. Although there was one thing no one liked mentioning, Uchiha Itachi.

He was a vampire who lived in the cave near the town. Not a single person trusted him and he didn't mind. He would do what he wanted when he needed and that's really the only time anyone would see him, and they made sure it stayed that way. He had started to live there about three years ago. No one really knew why he had chosen to live there and they really didn't want to know.

--

Sakura is an eight year old little girl who lives in the village. She didn't have too many friends but she was happy. She had a beautiful mother who she got her looks from and a loving father. Her only friends were Naruto, a hyper blonde boy, Hinata the shy girl who liked him, Ino the girly girl, Kankuro the troublemaker, Temari the tough friend and Gaara the quiet one.

Today was a nice day. Sakura got up early so she could spend the day with her friends while she had the chance. She got dressed in a skirt and top before running down the stairs. Her mother Sakiko was making breakfast for her since her father was already gone.

"Good morning dear." Sakiko greeted her.

"Morning mom. Can I go to the lake with Ino tomorrow? She wanted me to ask yesterday but I forgot." Sakura said sitting at the table.

"Sure, just be back by sundown." Sakiko said. She took a plate with eggs and toast and set in in front of Sakura. "And please at least grab an apple to eat before running off as soon as you wake up."

"I will mom." Sakura said with a laugh in her voice.

Sakura finished breakfast as quick as she could get it all down her throat. She wanted to get out as fast as she could. Sakura said goodbye to her mother before rushed out the door. Ino waiting for her to get there. Naruto, Gaara, Kankuro and Hinata were there as well.

"Sorry it took a bit I got up later then I planned, plus breakfast." Sakura explained.

"It's okay. Lets go I want to play hide and seek while I can." Ino told her. "Oh what did your mom say about the lake?"

"she said its okay." All six kids went out into the forest. Ino grabbed the ropes from some trees and put them up. It took about twenty minutes but she got the area secured.

"Alright, remember do not go past the ropes or you can play anymore." Ino announced. "Everyone put yours hands in." they all did rock, paper, scissors to find out who would be it, unfortunately for Sakura she was it.

She counted to thirty and went off to find them. Since the area was big it took a while to find them all. She knew Kankuro was a cheater and left the boundaries so he could come back later and not be banned from playing. She left to see if she could find him.

While walking around the ropes she saw something flash by. She didn't know who or what it was but she went anyway. After a few minutes she gave up and was on her way back to catch someone else. She found Kankuro about to hide behind the ropes when she got back.

"Uhh I'm it?" He said nervous about being caught.

"Yes. Your it so help me find the others." she said. Kankuro knew where they were and help find them all. Sakura had a strange feeling about what she saw earlier though.

--

A red head watched from the trees as they continued to play tag. He smirked, showing his fangs, while wiping the blood from his mouth. Another male watch with him. He had long black hair and looked more pale then the red head. He also had purple lines going down from his eyes.

"Orochimaru, I suggest you leave. That way we can be certain." the red head said.

"Fine. It is a good idea. We are the most experienced so I can continue what we started and if something happens to you I can take over." Orochimaru chuckled darkly. Both of them disappeared as quickly as they came.

--

Sakura looked up at the trees. She felt like something just happened. It started to scare her because something is changing. None of the adults ever tell the kids anything so she got suspicious often. Sakura snapped out of it as Ino wave a hand in front of her.

"It's getting late and my dad wants me back before sunset again so lets all get going. He said we should at least be back in the village." Ino told her.

"Oh okay then. Maybe we can go get some ramen." as soon as she said ramen Naruto was there in a flash.

"Yeah Ramen! We can go to my place and my mom can make the best." He shouted.

"Why did you start him on that?" Ino asked.

After the day it was only Gaara, Naruto, Ino and Sakura. Kankuro and Hinata went back home. Hinata because her father wanted her back in the house early and Kankuro got bored. Everyone sat around the large table in Naruto's home. Kushina, Naruto's mom, came out with ramen bowls on a tray to carry the easier.

At the table going to everyone's left it was Kushina, Sakura, Ino, Gaara and then Naruto going back to Kushina. They were spread out more because Minato, Naruto's dad, wasn't there to join them.

"Okay everyone eat up." She said. Everyone ate and chatted between bite, excluding naruto who stuffs his face and then talks, but Sakura. She still felt like something was going on. Kushina took notice to the distant Sakura.

"What's wrong Sakura?" she asked.

"I just… earlier I saw something when we were playing hide and seek." she told her. Sakura noticed Kushina tensed up and didn't make anymore eye contact with her.

"Well maybe it was just an animal." Kushina suggested.

"What does Minato do exactly?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura listen." Kushina leaned in closer and whispered. "Myths about vampires are real okay. He, Yashamaru and Inoichi try to take them out and there have been murders lately. They keep it hidden so no one has to worry. Promise you wont tell anyone?"

"I promise. I knew I was right about it." Sakura admitted. "I saw one before when I was younger at Ino's."

"that's why Inoichi does it. It's because his wife was killed by that vampire that night Ino had the sleepover." Kushina told her.

"Oh." Sakura said getting a bit scared. She knew Kushina could never keep a secret if someone asked. It's exactly where Naruto gets it from.

"We'll talk about more later okay?" Kushina asked in a cheerful voice.

"Yeah." Sakura tried to smile the rest of the night but it wasn't helping.

When she got home She told her mother where she had been and went straight upstairs. She laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling for a long time thinking about what Kushina said. She rolled to her side and sigh, dropping it. After all she was going to see Ino to go to the lake and Ino wants to be early. She closed her eyes and feel asleep.


	2. Meeting Itachi

It was a warm spring morning and Sakura was going to find Ino so they could go to the lake. Sakura wore a white shirt with matching shorts and sandals with her pink hair in a braided ponytail. She though Ino just might be waiting in the forest for her already so she went straight there. Sakura was right because Ino was in the middle of the trail half way there waiting.

"What took you so long?" she asked. Ino wore a white shirt with gray shorts. Her hair was up in a ponytail today.

"I let my mom know I was heading out so she doesn't worry to much." Sakura said.

"Let's go, I don't want to waste anymore time. I have to go to Naruto's because dad says that he and Minato are going to look around because something happened." Ino said grabbing Sakura's hand and pulling her.

"something like what?" Sakura asked in a scared tone. She remembered what Kushina said about there so called job.

"I don't know." she said letting Sakura's hand go. "I do know it sounded serious. Adults are too serious all the time if you ask me."

"Something weird has been happening lately." Sakura said.

"Just because villagers have gone missing. Yeah sure but it might be because the village is so boring. If it wasn't then maybe they would stay." Ino started babbling.

"let's just get to the lake. I'm going to collect more pebbles for my collection." Sakura told her trying to get her mind off of the situation.

"Wow, look at her." Ino said pointing to a woman walking the opposite way. She had long dark blue hair with a flower in it and a long velvet maroon colored dress on. Her eyes were blood red and she seemed to be in a hurry.

"What about her?" Sakura asked taking another look at the mysterious woman.

"Well she doesn't seem to be headed to the village and there isn't another village for miles unless there's something we don't know." Ino said smiling. "So let's follow her."

"no way.?" Sakura asked before Ino grabbed her hand and yanked her along.

Ino and Sakura followed the woman a ways away from the village. Ino had marked certain trees so they could get back alright. Neither one of them could recognize anything so they both knew it would be a bad idea to go off and not know where to go. Ino marked them the opposite way they were going so they knew how to get home.

The mystery woman was then at a cave. She walked in without stopping to look around. After she went in Ino and Sakura only took a step into it before Ino ran out. Sakura didn't notice until she was a few more steps into the dark yet lightened cave.

"Okay time to go home." Ino said trying to get Sakura to come out of the cave.

"You said you wanted to follow her." Sakura told her.

"Yeah we followed her… so we knew where she was going. Now that we know its just a stupid cave let's go." Ino begged.

"I'm going in to see what she's doing. Now I'm getting very curious." Sakura went into the cave further. She didn't think about it until she was already out of Ino's sight, the woman might be a vampire.

The cave curved around in strange ways that confused Sakura. She expected it to be dark so she could run back, since she really was afraid, but there seemed to be light coming from a corner up ahead. She peeked at the corner to see the woman talking with a man. There were a few lit torches giving the place some kind of light.

The man had long hair tied into a low ponytail and he wore a long black cloak. His eyes were red as well. The woman seemed to be trying to convince him, about what Sakura was not sure. The woman started to act very seductive which seemed to angry the man.

"Come on now Itachi…" The woman's voice was very sharp and scary. "With someone like you I can actually win against the other covens. I can have a new army."

"For the last time no Konan. I want nothing to do with your kind." Itachi almost shouted.

"Tsk, tsk. I would expect a gentleman…" she snaked her arms around his neck. "To at least be…" She then got close to his lips. "nice to a lady."

"You of all vampires are not a lady. You are nothing more then a naïve little slut who grabs men and transforms them for her own purposes and when she's done she just kills them so she can have more. You are disgusting!" He screeched. Sakura then jumped and hid. She wanted to run but she couldn't.

"Well, well, well. A little girly has come to follow me. I didn't expect a meal would just decide to be eaten." Konan's voice laughed.

Konan came around the corner so quick, Sakura hadn't noticed she was there for a few seconds. Konan was in front of her within a moments. She chuckled loudly before getting closer to Sakura. Sakura backed into the walls and started to whimper.

"Leave the girl alone." Itachi said grabbing Konan and throwing her into the wall. He stood in front of Sakura, protecting her.

"You pathetic fool. You should never hurt me." She said lunging at him. Itachi grabbed her neck before her fangs touched his neck.

"If you can't even get close to hurting me and you are the most powerful in your coven that you became leader… then you really should watch your back because I do not take these kinds of actions lightly. I will kill you if I find out you have killed more of those villagers." Itachi said in a cold tone before throwing her to the right, the way to the exit.

"I didn't kill any villagers. I will come back for you and if you refuse next time… you wont make it with the other vampires I am considering." She said getting up and brushing herself off. "I chose you because well… who wouldn't want a beautiful Uchiha."

"Get lost vermin." he said. She growled at him before she ran so fast she disappeared. Itachi turned towards Sakura who didn't seemed frightened anymore. "You should go home. Before you cause me more trouble." he said before going deeper into the tunnel.

"Wait." She ran after him.

"What?" He asked harshly as he turned around.

"I just wanted to say thank you." she said a bit scared now. He sighed and knelt down to see her face.

"I'm sorry if I scared you just now. Its too dangerous around here. Don't come near here again. Go home and stay there, safe." he said before ruffling her hair. He knew Konan was long gone by now with her speed so it was safe for her to leave because she would be at the village by the time Konan was smart enough to notice she was out with no protection. Konan was a complete wannabe.

"Okay." she said with a smile. She then went running to get out of the cave.

Sakura didn't know why but she liked Itachi. Even though he scared her and she knew for sure he was a vampire, he still protected her. She was so lost in thought she didn't know where she was going. She looked around at the trees and found one that had the arrow on it point to the village. Before long she saw Ino, Inoichi, Minato and Naruto running to her.

"Sakura what happened? Where did you go?" Inoichi asked.

"I'm alright. Nothing happened to me, why?" She knew the talk Itachi and Konan had was the reason everyone was alert. She didn't want to rat Itachi out so she told them the truth without telling them about him.

"Sakura how long did you stay in there after I left?" Ino asked worried.

"How long did it take you to run away?" Sakura asked with her hands on her hips.

"uhh after you went in the cave." Ino said feeling embarrassed.

"When I came out not too long after…" the not too long after was a small lie but she had an excuse for it. "and I saw Ino had been gone. I kind of got confused and forgot to look for the arrows and I finaly found one and came back this way."

"Never go out like that again." Minato told her with a sigh of relief.

"It's not like I'm going to go missing." Sakura said.

* * *

Itachi watched from the trees as they all made there way back to the village. He smirked when he saw Inoichi look straight at him. As they left his view, Itachi looked back to the direction Konan had left. He had a bad feeling about her. He only knew of one enemy who use to be part of Madara's coven that hadn't joined hers. Itachi was about to head back to the cave but took one last glance back.

"Sakura huh? I have a feeling her curiosity is going to get us both into a lot of trouble." He then leaped through the trees.

* * *

Kosue: I have many chapters for this story and i'm going to update weekly every Wednesday.


	3. Attack from Konan's Minions

**Kosue: i felt like updating today. I am not good when it comes to writing out fights so please bare with me. Also it might get a little boring but i promise it'll get better soon..**

* * *

A few weeks past and Sakura couldn't get the conversation between the two vampires out of her head. She tried hard to pay attention to her friends but her mind wandered back to the cave. She was mostly curious about Itachi. She liked him a lot.

It was a sunny day so Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Hinata went to play in the field of flowers closer to the village then the lake. Eventually Temari brought along Gaara, Kankuro and a few other kids from the village to play as well.

"Hey you all playing without us?" Temari asked.

"Yes." Naruto shouted with a laugh. "It's more fun that way. We don't get cheaters."

"Really?" Temari said sweetly before hitting Naruto into the head.

"Sakura, you seem out of it." Kankuro commented looking over at her.

"she's been that way for a while." Ino said.

"I'm fine. I just… have a lot on my mind." she told them.

"So are we going to play?" A girl asked.

"Yeah.. Any ideas of what to play?" Ino asked.

"Tag." Gaara suggested.

All of them began to play tag. At the moment Naruto was it chasing Sakura. Sakura laughed while running because she was always faster then Naruto. He tagged someone else after getting tired. The kids pushed Sakura down hard when tagging her. When she stood up she could feel the soon to be bruise.

Sakura went on to chase Ino, who then tagged Hinata, back to Naruto and then to Kankuro. The other kids started getting tagged. Again Sakura started thinking about the vampires. She just couldn't help it. Unfortunately their fun was soon interrupted by unwanted guests.

A long black haired man with strange green and red eyes and stitches all over came out of the forest with a blonde boy and silver haired man. All of them had blood red eyes wearing all black, the silver haired man also had a scythe on his back. Sakura looked at them closely and noticed their fangs when they smirked at the kids fear. One person popped in mind for an unknown reason, Konan.

"So which fucking one is it Kakuzu?" The silver one asked.

"Hidan, for once in your immortal life shut the hell up." Kakuzu retorted.

"Konan said the pink haired girl is hers and to bring her back alive. We get to do whatever we want after that yeah." The blonde said.

"You have been ease dropping haven't you Deidara?" Kakuzu asked in an irritated tone.

"A little yeah." Deidara told him.

"I'll get the girl we are after. You two can do whatever." Kakuzu stood there as both Hidan and Deidara sprinted off. They were so fast they just disappeared out of sight.

Kakuzu charged at the girl and went to grabbed her when he was blocked. Itachi had caught his hand and raised it over his head, making Kakuzu lift off the ground a few inches. With a swift movement Itachi had thrown Kakuzu into a tree.

Itachi glanced over his shoulder at Sakura who seemed a bit scared but was happy to see him. When Itachi wasn't looking, Hidan jumped into the air from nowhere and almost hit him but Itachi blocked without taking his gaze off Sakura. Itachi looked at a pissed Hidan who charged at him with his scythe.

Itachi blocked without any effort and grabbed the scythe. He swung it over his head and to his right. Hidan went along with his scythe and hit Kakuzu who had just gotten up. Before they knew it Deidara smashed into them.

"what are you all doing here?" He asked.

"Konan wanted us to take you out yeah." Deidara said. Before he could get up Inoichi, Minato and Yashamaru came running from the forest.

"Shit, it's those fuckin' Vampire hunters." Hidan said getting up.

All three of them began to fight with the three humans. Deidara was facing off against Yashamaru who was protecting Gaara, Hidan was facing Minato while Kakuzu was facing off against Inoichi. Deidara noticed how Itachi was in front of the kids, mainly Sakura, who gathered to be safe. He took it to his advantage and with quick speed made his way behind them. He was about to grab Ino but Itachi grabbed his hand a few inches away from her.

"I suggest you stop right there." Itachi grabbed Deidara's wrist and before Deidara could do anything about it he was in the air about to smash into the ground.

"You are too fucking fast if you ask me." Hidan was right above Itachi with his scythe.

Hidan came down and even though Itachi was fast he wasn't fast enough for that surprise. His right arm had a huge gash on it. Hidan tried to attack again but was hit by an arrow in the throat. Minato had a crossbow in his hand and a grin on his face. Before Hidan could look back at him Itachi grabbed him and started attack. Hidan ran off into the forest with Itachi right behind him.

A few minutes later Kakuzu and Deidara made a run for it, being very successful in getting away. Inoichi, Yashamaru and Minato went over to the kids to check on them. Everyone was fine for the most part, just a bit terrified along with confused.

"So you all are ok?" Inoichi asked.

"Yeah dad, we didn't get hurt." Ino told him. Inoichi let out a sigh of relief.

"Inoichi, what do you think happened to the other two vampires?" Minato asked.

"I'm not sure." he replied.

"I think… the Hidan guy…was killed." Sakura told them knowing that was most likely what happened.

"What do you think?" Yashamaru asked Inoichi.

"Sakura, you didn't go into the cave and stayed there longer then you said did you?" Inoichi asked knowing the answered.

"yeah. Itachi isn't bad. This is the second time he saved me." she told them trying to get them to understand he wasn't like the others.

"A vampire is a vampire Sakura." Inoichi said coldly before telling the other kids to go home. "Minato, make sure Sakura's parents know and tell them to keep her in the house. They are not to let her out for a while. That way I can figure out this whole situation."

"That's Not Fair!!" Sakura shouted grabbing the adults attention. "He didn't do anything wrong!"

"To me… It doesn't matter. We are still going to hunt him down and slay him." Inoichi said walking away. He didn't even glance back at Sakura.

* * *

Itachi walked back to the cave with the scythe in his hands. He had twisted Hidan's neck and ripped him limb from limb and then brunt his corpse. He went further into the cave then Sakura had seen and moved a stone with all kinds of items.

He placed the scythe in the small opening. Their was a katana hung on the wall with the Uchiha symbol on it. It use to be Madara's until Itachi killed him. It was Madara's fault he had become a vampire. Luckily his mother, brother and father had been safe from harm. By the scythe were two large swords, one belonged to another follower of Madara's, Kisame. The other was Zabuza's, Kisame's friend who he had turned to help get Itachi. There were other various weapons from other vampires who had gone after him, but failed.

Itachi sighed at the memories and moved the boulder back into place. He went further down so he could rest in his room. He wanted to talk to Sakura so later that night he would go see her. She was an interesting girl he had to admit. He saw potential in her, so he wanted her to be able to grow up and apply it without Konan after her. He would hunt for Konan and make sure she couldn't hurt anyone else.

One thing puzzled him though, that village has been a place for vampires to attack all the time. He could feel an old relics aura giving off, as if it was calling for someone. That someone is who Itachi is afraid will kill him. He knows all to well who it is too. He also knew a vampire lived in that village, and one of those children is actually vampire too. He just didn't know who yet. They were good at hiding themselves very well.

* * *

"Minato, you all can't be serious right?" Kushina asked as Minato sat down and sighed.

"Inoichi is the leader and what he decides goes. There is nothing I can do." he told her.

"But Minato, that vampire protected the kids, and did no harm to them. Just back away. He has been living near us peacefully and hasn't hunted the villager." She shouted.

"Kushina there is nothing, Nothing, I can do. Besides Inoichi is my friend and I know how he feels about vampires killing some dear to you. Because of that fact I have to help him."

"You'll never understand." Kushina stormed off, almost in tears, without another word.


	4. Conversation

It was late at night, the village was sleeping but Sakura was up crying. She wanted to be able to leave her house which was boring, play with her friends without worry and most of all she wanted to see Itachi again. She didn't want to be cooped up.

The worst thing of all was the thought of Inoichi killing Itachi. Sakura has no idea why she feels so close to him, it was just something that happened. She hugged herself in the corner of her small plain room. She was right across from her bed and the window was right there to her left. She would sneak out but they put locks on it from the outside. Sakura started to sob lightly without noticing the small noise by the window.

"Why are you crying? I thought you of all children were strong if you would listen to a vampire conversation." Sakura's head snapped up to see Itachi sitting on the window seal.

"How did you…"

"You are really going to ask?" Itachi glanced over at her.

"Right. You're a vampire." She got up and wiped her tears off of her face.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"Ino's father Inoichi told my parents about the situation and I'm not allowed to go out of the house anymore. He also said he was going to kill you." She told him walking a few feet over to him.

"heh, Inoichi has been after me since I got here. He has a grudge against vampires for some reason. I don't blame him though." Itachi said as Sakura hopped onto the window seal.

"why do you say that?" she asked.

"I hate being a vampire. Everyone else thinks its glorious being able to have amazing abilities, which I cant say I don't like them, but I just… its like a curse. I don't want to live like a monster. People judge vampires because they believe vampires are vicious. Vampires are like that because that's what people believe." Itachi said looking up at the moon.

"Oh. I never thought of it that way." she told him.

"I admit I do drink blood but not like other vampires. I wait until I'm on the verge of dying to drink. After only a few years of being a vampire I have been able to control myself as if I have lived since the beginning of time." he said looking back at her.

"Thank you for earlier." She said looking down.

"I had no choice. I couldn't just let you get hurt." He told her with a smile.

"You also saved Ino as well. If they all knew how nice you were then she would thank you too." Sakura said looking up at him.

"Perhaps." Itachi said looking back up at the moon.

"My friend Naruto, his mom Kushina told me that Ino's mother was killed by a vampire." She told him.

"That explains why Inoichi hates vampires." Itachi told her.

"Didn't you get hurt?" Sakura asked. Itachi smirked.

"Vampires are fast healers. I heal faster then the others. I'm not sure why though." He said.

"Well I'm just glad your okay." Sakura said.

"You are a strange child if you worry about a vampire." he commented. Sakura just smiled.

* * *

"That is not possible. If anyone was to be killed I would expect it to be Deidara!" Konan yelled. Kakuzu and Deidara were standing before her. Deidara got an offensive look on his face.

They were in a cave themselves. Konan had a huge bed with dimly lit torches their with her two men, Nagato and Yahiko, sitting up. There was light coming down the hall, it wasn't as deep in as Itachi's cave. She was standing up on the bed furious at what she had heard.

"Hidan wasn't strong enough, we all are not strong enough to take him." Kakuzu told her.

"So naïve." Sasori's voice said coming from the shadows.

"What?" Konan glared.

"You can't train them, you can't figure out your opponents abilities, nothing." he said crossing his arms. "You obviously can't get Madara's cult back together."

"They should already know what to do." She shouted.

"Remember, it's an Uchiha. He is more advanced like Madara. And if you are also going after a stupid little girl you really do need help." Sasori smirked.

"Then what would you do Sasori?" She asked sitting down on the bed.

"first off I think Orochimaru should train these guys. Second I suggest you hit Itachi where it hurts. Go to the ones he loves." Sasori told her.

"I don't want him de…"

"He is never going to join so just kill him off. I'll join you for now. Orochimaru will not join but I can get him to train these four. Your two boy toys will need to help fight as well. If you all can help Orochimaru get the thing he is after then most likely he will help kill Itachi himself."

"Ugh, Fine. But I still want that girl dead." Konan scoffed.

"After he dies. He will try to protect her so that is when you really get him." Sasori walked closer to her. "I was watching them. Itachi is not one you should take lightly."

"So we have a plan then?" she asked.

"Oh yes. There is defiantly a plan." Sasori chuckled.

* * *

"I'm not sure if its him or not but maybe." Itachi and Sakura were sitting on her bed talking.

"What do you mean? Who?" Sakura asked.

"Orochimaru is his name. The Vampire you saw who killed Inoichi's wife. I met him and Sasori once. Orochimaru has that aura of a snake so it has to be him."

"Then why was he there?" Sakura asked. She had told Itachi more about the last time Ino's mother was alive. She remembered back when she had the sleepover with Ino. She had seen the man that was now known as Orochimaru. She couldn't forget how crazy he looked.

"I'm not sure. It might be an item." Itachi said.

"Huh?"

"A lot of vampires have items they use in battle. Hidan used a scythe for example."

"Oh I see. The only thing might be the weird snake medallion. He kept looking at it when me and Ino snuck down to see what was going on."

"That's a possibility." Itachi told her. "You should get some rest."

"Why?" She complained.

"Don't worry I'll be back again. Or is it you will worry about me?" he asked knowing what she would say.

"yeah. You have a lot to worry about and you don't worry." She said.

"Because there is no reason for me to." He got up so she could lay down. "So there is no reason for you to either." He pulled the blanket over her and knelt down.

"Alright. So when can I see you again?" She asked.

"The night after tomorrow." He said. "Remember what I said about the drinking blood thing. I haven't had blood in a really, really long time so I will be traveling far from here." He told her.

"Why so far away?" she asked.

"if I answer will you stop with the questions and go to bed?" Sakura nodded. "I don't like drinking innocent blood so I prey on those who do not deserve life. Such as bandits." he said.

"ok. Goodnight." she said.

"Goodnight." before she knew it he was gone and the window was closed and locked. She smiled before falling asleep.

* * *

_Kosue: the good parts are coming up in another 2 chapters...promise.._


	5. Information

Sakura got up and yawned. She was a still a bit tired and a bit hungry. She ran downstairs and saw her mother on the couch crying. Kushina was next to her rubbing her back and Minato was standing there with his head down. Sakura walked over to them curiously.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked. Kushina got up and lead Sakura back upstairs. Minato then took Kushina's place. They both went back into Sakura's room

"Minato was out and found your fathers body in the forest early this morning. He was taken by a vampire last night and…" Kushina stopped. Sakura started sobbing. Kushina held her and sat her on the bed. "Inoichi found out immediately what happen and got to him a little to late." Kushina sat down next to Sakura. "Inoichi said he was the dark haired one with stitches."

"Kakuzu." Sakura said.

"What did you say?" Kushina asked. Sakura tried hard to tell her what she was talking about.

"We were attack by the vampires and the one with stitches was Kakuzu. The one Itachi killed to help us was Hidan and Deidara was the other one." Sakura told her wiping the tears from her eyes.

"How do you know?" Kushina asked shocked.

"I remember there names. I made sure I did." Sakura said.

"Well Inoichi is out right now looking into it. I'm sorry." Kushina said.

"What else… happened? You know the conversation we had before?"

"Well all I know is Inoichi is trying to get rid of the vampires. He got Minato and Yashamaru to help because well… A vampire caused a death in each of there families."

"but why Itachi?" Sakura mumbled.

"What?"

"Itachi didn't do anything wrong. He told me things about the vampires." Sakura told her.

"How long was that conversation in the cave?" Kushina asked.

"You heard about that?"

"Minato tells me everything."

"Well all I saw was a vampire was talking with him and he didn't like her. He said she was the reason that the murders have been happening." Sakura explained.

"Then how do you…"

"I didn't finish. Please Kushina. No one will understand, promise you wont tell anyone." she begged.

"That is the same thing my sister said to me when she was protecting a vampire." Kushina smiled.

"Huh?"

"I promise so tell me." Kushina listened to Sakura closely.

"Itachi came to my room last night. We talked about things for a while and he isn't bad. He hates being a vampire. It's like a curse." She told her.

"I won't tell anyone as long as you keep my secret." Kushina told her. Sakura looked at her confused. "My sister had a best friend who was a vampire. The village I came from hated them. Everyone knew about them. She protected the vampire until she could leave with her and they were both the best of friends. My sister wanted to be one because she was afraid of death. Our parents died in front of us so the vampire turned her into one. Now she visits me every once and a while."

"I didn't know that." Sakura said.

"I believe you about Itachi so I want to help you protect him. I don't mind vampires who are good. So if you need someone to help you come to me okay. I know your mother would never allow it especially now." Kushina said seriously.

"alright." Sakura said. "One thing though, do you know what happened with the vampire deaths in their family?"

"Oh I do. Inoichi never liked vampires. His family for generations had been vampires hunters. He only took over because his father died. Then his wife was murdered by one, that is when he really hunted them. Minato lost his mother because of a vampire. As for Yashamaru, well his father and of course brother-in-law were killed by them." Kushina told her.

"I never expected something like that to happen."

"Well Inoichi got them to help after they found out about vampires."

"How do you know so much?" Sakura asked.

"I'm a very smart person." Kushina told her.

Both walked out of the room. Sakura went to the bathroom to wipe and wash her face off. When she got back downstairs Minato was the only one down there. She was confused at first and guessed that Kushina took her mother to her room.

"Do you always have to argue?" Minato asked.

"About what?"

"You should know."

"I don't see why you would help Inoichi kill an innocent vampire."

"I have no choice." he sighed.

Kushina came down and gave both of them a look. She and Minato then left. She told Sakura to help her mother for a while. Sakiko was still in her room crying, so Sakura had to help out in anyway she could so throughout the day Sakura helped her mother. Sakura cleaned the house and made some dinner for her mother, well noodles at least. She didn't know what else to do. Sakura lost her appetite for the day and just stayed in her own room until dark.

She wished Itachi could make it back so she could talk with him. She looked out her window to see if there was any sign of him but of course nothing. She was leaning against the window on the ground just thinking. Sakura sighed and looked out the window again.

Sakura gave up for the night and laid down. She was thinking about what Kushina had said. She thought about it and realized, if Kushina cared for good vampires and Minato was a vampire hunter, they must not get along anymore. She slowly drifted off to sleep, thinking about Itachi, but soon it became a nightmare.

* * *

Sakura was running, from what she did not know but she was running. She stopped and saw Ino behind her. Ino started firing her crossbow at Sakura, making her run again but this time she ran much faster. She was dodging the trees in the forest getting away until she realized Io was gone.

Suddenly a boy attack her, causing Sakura to fall. He was on top of her trying to bite her neck. She screamed and was then falling, into water. She struggled to get out but started to swim deeper. She saw Kushina above the darkened water. Things were happening so suddenly she had no idea what was going on. She tried to grab Kushina's hand but the woman disappeared.

Sakura fell further down the water. Orochimaru was than there, the one Itachi told her about. The one she saw at Ino's. She was pulled up and started to breathe better again. She looked up and saw Itachi holding her.

Sakura opened her eyes and jumped up, looking around. She could still feel herself drowning in the water. She laid back down to calm herself before going to check on her mother. Even though Sakura was upset about her father dying, her mother was defiantly effected by it more. Sakura took a deep breath and sighed. She had a feeling that things were not going to get any better.


	6. Leaving

It had been a week since Sakura had seen Itachi. She got really upset because he hadn't come back yet. She waited but there was never any sign of him. She finaly gave up and started to make a simple dinner since her mother was still in her room.

A knock on the door startled Sakura a bit. She walked to the door and opened it to see Kushina. Kushina walked in casually and smiled at Sakura.

"Is your Sakiko still sleeping?" Kushina asked.

"Yeah. When I'm done with dinner then I'm going wake her."

"Well I guess a quick hello was a good idea. Didn't really think a long visit was a good idea." Sakura looked over at the couch complete taken by surprise. Itachi was just laying across the top of it dangling his left leg of lazily.

"Itachi!" She ran over to him but didn't seem happy. "Why didn't you come back when you said you would!" She screamed at him.

"You really are strange." He said looking at her. "I had a few vampires to deal with."

"I found him back at his cave. I decided to bring him here because he has something to say." Kushina seemed serious.

"Don't get use to me being here." He told Sakura.

"Why?" She asked.

"I need to leave and get Konan away from this place because she wants you dead. If I make her forget about you then maybe you can survive. I also promise I will avenge your father." He told her very serious.

"Oh." Was all Sakura could say.

"There is a new vampire with her. He is very dangerous, you remember the fight a while ago. Well imagine those other two being me and me being that vampire. That's how dangerous he is." Itachi said.

"Will you come back?" Sakura asked.

"Konan try's to be evil but she's not. She is easy to deal with once I get to her. If I can get rid of that new vampire then maybe." Itachi said.

"Itachi you should go before Inoichi comes back. Leave as soon as possible." Kushina warned him.

"Goodbye Sakura." Itachi said as he and Kushina were by the door already.

"Goodbye then." Sakura said sadly.

Itachi was gone as soon as Kushina opened the door. She looked at Sakura and left. She went into the forest and to Itachi's cave as fast as she could. She had one more thing to discuss with him. When she walked into the cave she started to think her husband was crazy if he and the other two went through the entire cave just to see Itachi.

"why are you here again?" Itachi asked a bit irritated. He was leaning against the wall, near the spot he first saw Sakura.

"I just want to ask a favor of you." she told him.

"What?"

"Look for a vampire woman named Kurenai. As well as another name Anko. Kurenai is my sister, she can help. Let her know I need to speak with her and Anko can stay with you to fight until she comes back to you two." she informed him.

"this explains a lot about you." He said looking at her.

"Shocking I know. You are very fond of Sakura… aren't you?"

"She reminds me of my brother a bit. Except she has more questions then anyone I have ever met." He said a bit amused.

"Come back in a few years and met with her. Don't just abandon her completely. Come back every once and a while." Kushina told him.

"I guess. Maybe I will." Even though Itachi maybe not have seemed like the idea, he had already planned on coming back. He didn't know what but something about Sakura was making him want to get rid of the others faster then he had already planned. It was as if he needed to protect her more then anyone else.

* * *

Kosue: sorry this is short and fast but i promise, promise the next chapter will be good.


	7. Welcome Back

It has been five years since Itachi left. There have been no vampires and because of that Sakura was able to go out again, although it took a year for that. Since he left she hasn't been the same though. She doesn't talk to Ino, Naruto or any of the others anymore, she doesn't even talk to her mother either. She does have conversations with Kushina but that's rare now.

She was now thirteen and has grown a lot. Her hair is longer and she usually wears pink. Her figure has matured but she is still growing. She goes off on her own to either the cave or the lake to think. She is glad Konan hasn't sent anyone to kill her but she does wish Itachi was around. Well at least she thinks no one is after her.

Ino was trained by her father to be a vampire hunter so even if they talked Sakura wouldn't get along with her. Ino doesn't know about her mother but she still dislikes vampires. Sakura has trained herself, with help from Kushina of course. She wanted to be able to at least fight for survival instead of being killed off quickly. Spying on the vampire hunters has come in handy as well.

Sakura walked through the forest on her way to the cave once again. She wandered through the cave until she reached Itachi's room. She had finaly seen it after he left and she was able to leave the house. It was a large room with a few torches to be lit to give it light, a small desk was on the left with two pictures on it and a bed to the right.

Sakura went over to the desk and sat down on the chair. She took a good look at the pictures. One was a picture of Itachi and his family. His father was on the left with Itachi and then his mother to the right, she has her hands on his little brothers shoulders. The other picture has just Itachi and his brother. She wondered what happened to his family, and how he become a vampire but never got the chance to ask.

"Oh Itachi." She sighed.

She opened the drawer that was in the middle of the desk and took out a small pad of paper. On it were images that Itachi had drawn. A few were actually of Sakura. It comforted her to know he cared so much. When she flipped through a few more she saw an unfinished one. It was from the day that the other vampires had attack. It was Naruto chasing Sakura when they were playing tag. It was unfinished but Sakura didn't care, she thought it was sweet. She put them back and went over to lay on the bed. After a few minutes she was asleep.

* * *

Itachi had found the vampires but every time they fought he had to retreat. It was because of the newest member Sasori. It also seemed Deidara and Kakuzu had gotten more experience by training with Orochimaru. Itachi was too afraid of them at the moment so he decided to go back to see Sakura like he had told Kushina he would do.

He had found Kurenai and Anko but Kurenai could not go see Kushina unless Anko went too. He was not sure if the two had come to the village yet or not. He wished Anko wasn't stubborn because when he fought with the other vampires, he could have used Anko's help.

Both sides had been injured so he wasn't too worried that they would come after him. Deidara was stabbed a few times in the legs and chest by Itachi, who used Madara's sword. He took it just to be safe. Kakuzu on the other hand had lost an eye because of Itachi. Sasori was the worst since he and Itachi were the same level, only Sasori was older. Sasori had gotten a few gashes in his chest, a leg almost ripped off, his left pinky finger was actually missing and he had been hit against the tree so hard he fell into a comatose state..

Itachi wasn't doing to well either. Deidara had beaten him into the trees causing Itachi to have a lot of head injuries, Kakuzu had made a huge slash on his left side that would leave a scar for even a vampire and Sasori was able to counter his attacks causing him to lose enough focus for Sasori to take the sword Itachi had and stab him right through the chest. Itachi had just got done healing and hunting for blood so when he went to see Sakura he wouldn't look all beat up.

He finaly got to his old room. He saw Sakura taking a peaceful nap. He walked over to her slowly and sat on the side of the bed. He smiled at how much she had grown. He laid on the bed and put his arms under his head and glanced over at her. She started to move and by her breathing patterns he guessed that she was waking up.

"How long have you been sleeping?" He couldn't keep himself from smiling. Sakura jumped from her spot and looked over at him. She just stared at Itachi for a few moments with her jaw dropped and eyes widened. "Are you going to answer my question, say hi or what?"

"Itachi!" Sakura shouted in excitement as she pounced on top of him.

"I think you may have succeeded in making a vampire deaf." He said hugging her.

"I missed you so much." she said starting to cry.

"I missed you too." he told her. "you have grown up quite a bit."

"You haven't changed at all." she said lifting herself up to see him.

"How often do you come here? The entire place has your scent."

"I've come here everyday, since I was aloud to leave again." she stated.

"No surprise."

"How long are you going to stay?" she asked.

"Not long. I don't want to risk Konan finding that I have been he…" Sakura had pounced on him again so hard that they both fell off the side of the bed.

"Please stay just a little while." Sakura groaned into his chest.

"Not possible." He said lifting himself and Sakura up.

"So unfair." She pouted.

"How is it unfair. I am doing this to protect you." Itachi couldn't believe how childish she was acting. Before it seemed as if she understood perfectly why he had to be gone, now she was acting foolish. "One night."

"Huh?" She said looking up at him.

"I'll stay for one night." he told her. Didn't take long for him to be on the ground again. 'This girl and pouncing. What is she a cat?'

* * *

Sakura and Itachi walked around the forest for a while, talking about how their lives were going. Sakura felt bad for all the things Itachi was dealing with. All she could think is he was doing what he was just so he could keep her safe. To sakura it just didn't feel right. If she hadn't gone into the cave then maybe they could continue leaving peacefully. Hell the only reason the others attack after that was because Konan wanted her dead.

She story was short and boring to her, it was nothing like what Itachi was going through. Even though things were strange and bad at times she had much envy towards Itachi. Secretly she wished she could be a vampire. The things they could do was so cool, being one like Itachi was even cooler. He did many good things.

Itachi stopped his chattering for a moment causing Sakura to look around. Not only did she train but she had also found a way to heighten her senses. She went a little further and could hear Inoichi. Her eyes widened and she looked back at Itachi, who was gone already. Sakura scoffed and looedk back at the man and his daughter heading towards her way.

"Hello Sakura." Ino greeted dully.

"Hello Ino." Sakura greeted the same way.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" She asked.

"I had to get away from the village." She said in a dry tone.

"You know, maybe if you tried to live a little and accepted the fact that your mother is gone then maybe you can stop being so blank." Ino said in an offensive tone.

"Screw you." Sakura retorted.

"Enough. Sakura please return to the village." Inoichi asked politely.

"Yes Inoichi." Sakura walked past him an shoved past Ino, gaining a scoff.

When Sakura got back to the village she wet straight home and locked the door. She was positive that when she left it was locked, but she got in without an difficulty. She had an idea why. She went straight up to her room and saw Itachi sitting on the window ledged. She plopped down on the bed and looked over at Itachi.

"What happened to your mother?" Itachi asked looking her in the eyes.

"She committed suicide a few months after you left. She wrote an apology to me and said she couldn't handle the pain. She hated vampire's with a passion and knew about you because of Inoichi. Although I took that part of before Inoichi got the letter." Sakura said with no emotion.

"Why don't you seem sad?" He asked confused.

"My mother…tried to kill me a day before."

* * *

**Kosue: The beginning kinda sucks because i started when i had writers block but the ending of this chapter was more of a get it doen thing too so yeah. it's gonna get much more interesting when Sasori arrives again.. oops said too much already.. Review ^^**


	8. The New Plan

Itachi was leaning against the bed with Sakura curled up against his chest. She was holding on tight to him. He didn't want to pressure her into telling him why her mother tried to kill her, although he had a few ideas why, but he was anxious to know.

"She found out about everything." Sakura said suddenly.

"Hm?" Itachi looked down at her curiously.

"Inoichi has a big mouth and told her every thing he knew about you, Konan, all of it. It is suppose to be a secret from many villagers but he said she had a right to know what was going on. She took it the wrong way though." She sighed.

"That is a shame." He said looking over at the window.

"Yeah. He left immediately and decided to train Ino to kill vampires. That very night I was heading to bed when she tried to stab me with the sharpest kitchen knife she could find. Yelling was all she could do. Blaming me for my fathers death."

"Do not go on if you do not want to." Itachi told her. It was getting hard for her to hold back her sobs.

"How long do you think it will be before you can come back permanently?" She asked sitting up.

"I am not sure." He said looking away.

"Is that an I am not sure when I will be able to stop Konan or I am not sure if I should return at all." She asked. She wasn't stupid, knowing he could have meant either one of the options.

"I may never return because of the vampire hunters Sakura." He looked at her. She nodded, knowing that was the answer before he had said anything.

"Do me a favor then?" She asked hopefully, giving him a sweet smile.

"Yes?" he asked carefully.

"Take me to another village so we can be together." Itachi almost fell of the bed at her request. He looked at her as if she was crazy and Sakura just giggled.

"Nani!" He shouted.

"Please!" She asked giving him a fake sad smile with hope in her eyes. His eye twitch, she must have been planning this for a while.

"Sakura…"

"Please?" She asked again.

"I'll think about it." He said before she had pounced on him, causing both to fall to the floor.

Itachi suddenly felt a new presents nearby. He sat up, Sakura glancing at him in confusion, before listening for something. He immediately relaxed realizing Anko had been flaring her energy in a dark manner on purpose, she liked toying with him sometimes. They two must have come to talk with Kushina.

If they felt it was safe to come here then Inoichi and his colleagues were away for now. Suddenly the window was busted open and a woman with a long cloak over full body mesh stood. The only other thing she had on was a dark orange skirt a small pendant, and shin guards. Her dark purple hair was in an updo.

"Hola Itachi." She smirked hopping down.

"Why try accents that you know you cannot pull off to well?" He asked as he helped Sakura up.

"Shut up. So this is the little girl eh?" She said in a happy go lucky tone. Anko bent down to look at Sakura, she tilted her head and smiled. "Ah she has potential."

"Do not, ever think about it." Itachi hissed.

"Tch." Anko looked up with a heated glare. "You are wasting a perfect vampire." she said standing to face Itachi.

"She will not have that life." He said with a warning in his glare.

"Fine. Be that way." She said heading for the door.

"Sakura stay in here for a few moments. I must speak with…it." Sakura laughed at how he mentioned Anko. "Why did you even come?" Itachi asked Anko as he followed.

"We decided it would be better to help out. Besides I figured if Orochimaru has some involvement I should give him a nice quick hello." She said with anger.

"You do realize it will take as many vampires as we can find to kill just him. Let alone the group I originally need your help getting rid of." Itachi told her as the reached the living room.

"I am so not helping you if I find him." Anko smiled.

"Sakura go upstairs." Itachi called. Footsteps were heard running across the hall.

"She has a right to listen in." Anko said sitting on the couch.

"All together four of us are able to fight them but I still need a couple vampires that you may know." Itachi sat on the edge of the armrest.

"Why? I thought that she only had three henchmen. You could go after her alone yourself." Anko questioned.

"That may be true but I think it would be best if more than one went against Sasori and I had another just in case she had something planned." Itachi told her.

"Fine. I will go find someone. I have another connection you would be surprised to have. Plus I think Orochimaru would back out of a fight so I would not have to worry about him having 'friends' when I go to kill him." she said sitting up and stretching.

"Good. I know they will come soon. I will stay longer to make sure they arrive. You have one week." He said turning to go back upstairs.

"You have a completely executed plan don't you?" Anko asked with a smirk.

"Why do you ask?" He said looking back at her.

"You would not put this girl's life in danger if you didn't. hell you probably are thinking twice about the plan. Your not exactly a risk taker." she said whispering the last part.

"I am confident about this plan. If I was not I would be leaving tomorrow." he said walking back upstairs.

"Would you look at that. Looks like Kurenai and I are not the only ones with a true love to save." She said before leaving.

* * *

Sakura laid on her bed swinging her legs over the side. She wanted to go out, something was calling her. It had been like that for the last year. Though she and Ino had both had disagreements both had the same feeling. The only problem was Ino was able to investigate it. Sakura was still worried because with the whole vampire mess she was able to see her enemies better. With Kushina on her side she could learn abut there abilities while Ino could not.

Inoichi may be a vampire hunter but had no idea what kind of power some vampires held. According to what she had learn from Kushina a few years back, the Yamanaka had defeated Orochimaru, but he was able to survive because both he and Uchiha Madara had collaborated. Both were ruthless and were going to turn those who would obey them into vampires and those who defy them would die.

Madara had tried taking over a group called Akatsuki by turning them into his minions. Kushina mentioned something about one of Konan's friend, Nagato, being an Uzumaki. The only reason she had known these stories was because it had not been long ago they fought him together. All three lost their memories but could remember small bits. Madara had wiped out Akatsuki and replaced them with his new members.

The Yamanaka were the only ones who stood a chance and took out Orochimaru but he got away still alive (as alive as a vampire could be) but kept Orochimaru's lost pedant to make sure he could not use any of its power. It was the same one she and Ino had seen the night Mrs. Yamanaka had been killed. Inoichi took it more seriously and was teaching Ino to get rid of Orochimaru. Only problem was he had more power now and the Yamanaka clan has decreased over the years.

Sakura sighed and wondered what happened to Madara. She never knew that side of the story. She wanted to ask Itachi but she felt a bit nervous about it. She sat up immediately when Itachi came in the room. He seemed a bit worried. She knew whatever they were talking about was not good. He sighed before sitting down next to her.

"I will be staying a while longer."

"Really?" she asked excited.

"Yes. Anko and I are gathering more vampires to help stop Konan." Sakura asked.

"Itachi can I ask you something?" Sakura said looking away.

"What is it?"

"Can you tell me more about Madara?"


	9. Secret Meeting

Kushina had avoided the Yamanaka's group and head straight for the meeting point. She had to get this done before Inoichi knew. More importantly, before Minato found out. She ran with her great vampire speed and was able to stop so quickly. She looked straight at the red head glancing into the distant ocean. She was glad Sakura had found everything out, now was the time to stop what was going on once and for all. It still pained her for what the future ended up as.

"I'm glad you were able to make it, Nagato-kun." she said in a soft voice.

"You can let down the heated barrier now. It burns my skin." he said turning around.

"Gomen." she said letting her chakra down. She had to seal it up and release it every once and a while to make the villagers and her family think she was still human though she was not.

"Konan is not getting anymore allies. Orochimaru has decided to leave for good until the right time and they are going to attack the day after tomorrow." he told her.

"Arigato Nagato-kun. I wish we could stop this war but those other two have been so…"

"Stubborn. I know. Kushina-chan promise me if you fight you will not go easy on me. If it ends up my time I must go." he said walking towards her.

He was now right in front of her. Nagato knew how much she hated fighting, it ailed her to no end. If he lived she would suffer everyday worrying. If he died at least she would know he was happy with his friends in the afterlife even if she did not think so right now. Tears fell down her cheek and he was already there hugging her.

"Kushina-nee-chan please do not cry." he asked.

"I cannot help it otouto. You know as well as I that if you die I lose my only brother." she said wiping away her tears.

"Kushina-nee-chan I have one request. At least tell Naruto about all this." he asked of her.

"Do me a favor and lead Inoichi a few days away. Or close to that. I do not want the vampire hunters to catch on quickly. If they arrive while we fight it will be disastrous." she told him.

"Hai. We should go now before Konan tracks me down."

"As should I. If Minato ever found out… I would lose them all. I would for sure not allow you to die." she told him. "I would have no family left if you did."

"Until then Kushina." he said before disappeared.

"Until then… otouto." she said already on her way back to the village.

* * *

**Kosue: IMPORTANT READ THIS! _Since Nagato is an Uzumaki i decided itd be even more interesting if he was part of the good side by being on the bad side hehe._ Sorry it took so long to update, i had been so stress with so much writing i worked on my book. After i finished i was able to take the stress of getting that done away and work on these stories. I am looking for reveiws to decided if i continue this story or not. In the next two months I'm updating lil by lil since i am trying to get done Knowing a Secret before this. But i promise this will be better. The good stuff is coming up soon. So reveiw letting me know ho wmany peopel really like this story adn are keeping up. ^^**


	10. Feeling Helpless

"I cannot Sakura." Itachi told her for the millionth time that morning.

"I have a right to know, I need to know." she told him.

"Answer my question then, how do you know of Madara?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Tell me about him first." she said with her hands on her hips. She stood there waiting for him to say something until she smelt something.

"Your burning breakfast." he told her still sitting on the couch.

Sakura rushed back into the kitchen to stop the food from burning. Itachi hated the fact she knew of Madara but how she found out he still does not know. He sighed while combing a hand through his hair. Anko was right though, he did not see it before because she had been so young but now he sees just how much potential she has. If she were to change, Sakura just may be a match for Konan and her minions one versus them all.

Itachi had to deal with Konan, Yahiko, Nagato, Deidara, Kakuzu and Sasori with only himself, Kurenai, Anko and Kushina. He needed a few more just to keep up. It would take many more to take on Sasori alone. Things were getting outrageous, though this was bound to happen soon or later. Itachi just wished Sakura did not have to be involved.

"Itachi, we have little time." Kushina said startling him. She sat next to him and looked directly at him, with serious eyes. "We have to do this now while the vampire hunters are away."

* * *

Sakura stirred the rice in the pan before turning it off. She had burnt half the sausage she made, good thing Itachi did not eat real food. She sighed, she wanted to know everything but he refused to tell her anything. Sakura sighed as she mixed everything into a bowl and added a few different spices and only a few drops of barbeque sauce to it. She had strange taste buds lately.

She grabbed her chop sticks and her glass of water but stopped when she heard Kushina's voice talking with Itachi. Sakura put everything down and listened quietly to their conversation, hoping neither would noticed she had stopped moving around.

"It is too soon. We would not be able to get any others in time." Itachi said sounding stressed.

"I am sorry but Inoichi will indeed be back soon and be on patrol for so long. They will not be gone in a week and if we left they would get suspicious. There is no other choice." Kushina said intensely and so serious. "Sasori and Konan will be meeting us here if they have to." Itachi sighed at her statement.

"This is not good. Anko and Kurenai alone could take on Yahiko, Nagato and Deidara but that still leaves Kakuzu. You are strong enough for Konan for sure but Sasori and I will end up in another draw. It gets us nowhere and this time they will not stop. It is going to be an all out war between us." Itachi sighed with aggravation.

"I am sorry as I said before. We have no choice Itachi. We have to do something before the hunters come back." Kushina stood.

Sakura felt so helpless, it was all her fault. She may have met Itachi but not without a price. Konan really wanted her dead and was willing to get rid of Itachi as well. Now they had Kushina, her sister and her sisters lover involved. Sakura's mother killed herself after trying to kill her, all her friends hate her and everyone she cared for was about to be in danger. Sakura felt the tears stream down her cheeks.

"Why did you try to save me anyway?" Sakura said coming out of the kitchen, startling the two.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked looking toward her.

"Because of me so many people are in danger. Things would have been better if Konan killed me." Sakura said trying to keep her voice calm.

"Sakura you are getting the wrong idea here." Itachi stood.

Sakura didn't say anything and ran up the stairs. She ran to her room and slammed the door before pushing a chair up to it. Right now she just wanted to be by herself. She turned to close the window but Itachi was already there, gazing at her a he stood on the window ceil. She stood still as he dropped down and closed it, before turning to her. What was she suppose to do now?

"Sakura do not do this. Listen to me when I say it is not your fault. Konan has wanted me for so long and now she has someone to use against me. Sooner or later something like this was going to happen." he said sternly, knowing if he went soft she would probably not listen.

"It should have been later. At least then things would be fine for me. I have nobody anymore." she cried out, tears falling rapidly.

"I am sorry. If anyone is to blame it is me." he told her sitting on the bed. He noticed her head was down, her hair covering her face. "Come over here."

Sakura slowly walked over to him but did not look up. Itachi held onto her arm and gentle made her sit next to him. She did not want to blame the only person she had in her life but it was kind of true that it was his fault. Though Sakura would never admit it to him. She could not hate him no matter how bad her life had gotten since they had met.

"Sakura look at me." he lifted her chin so she could look at him. "I saved you because you did not need to be killed. You're an innocent life and I would never let anything happen to you. I am deeply sorry for the mess I caused. If I had stayed away from here none of this would have happened so do not blame yourself ever. We are going to fight somehow and when we do it will be to protect you and everyone in this village. When we are finish I will leave and never return, I have caused to many problems for everyone." he told her, trying to keep his tone serious.

"So your never going to come back for me?" she asked sadly.

"It's for the best. Kushina will still be here to look out for you." Itachi told her.

"But…" Sakura gave up, not in the mood to argue. Maybe it was for the best.

* * *

"Sasori, you really believe you can do this?" Orochimaru crossed his arms.

"Absolutely. The boy will come in handy, especially against those fools. They have no idea we are bringing an entire army." Sasori chuckled, leaning against a tree.

"Well do whatever you want. I have my own army and will be around if you need me. Have fun killing Itachi." Orochimaru mocked.

"You saying I cannot kill him?" Sasori glared.

Orochimaru just looked back and shrugged. He had his own things to deal with, helping Sasori succeed would only destroy his plans. The vampire hunters had gone a different way thanks to that one red head who was with Konan, he had an idea why. Leading them back would be easy, it was Orochimaru after all. Inoichi would not pass up an opportunity to kill him.

"I will only help the Uchiha once, then get my pendant." Orochimaru mumbled with a smirk.


End file.
